Wake Up, MetaKnight!
by KirbsterMK
Summary: 3rd chap. pathetically short Just a funny fic that originally belongs to both me and my friend Amber. Has a different story about Kirby and MetaKnight in each chapter! Based on the anime. [discontinued]
1. Beginning the story

Wake Up, MetaKnight!  
  
By: KirbsterMK and MetaKnight05  
  
Author's note: Me and my friend (Amber) are writing this story just for the fun of it. Mind you, this story takes place a few years after MetaKnight has trained Kirby. Kirby is able to speak, and be annoying. The personality's are quite different, as you'll find out. The personalities are actually quite like this:  
  
MetaKnight: Me Kirby: My friend Amber  
  
More to come. Oo to Chapter 1!!  
  
Wake Up, MetaKnight! Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening  
  
(All is still. The cabin is dark. Metaknight sleeps soundly underneath the blankets. Kirby suddenly jumps up from his sleeping spot on the floor.)  
  
Kirby: Hi, MetaKnight! Hi, MetaKnight! Hi, MetaKnight! Hi, metaknight!, Hi, metaKnight!  
  
Metaknight: Kirby, shut up. And go to sleep.  
  
Kirby: But it's 12 O'clock in the morning! It's time to get up!  
  
MetaKnight: You do know that twelve in the morning is midnight, right?  
  
Kirby: It's time to get up! You can ask the sun. It's down at the moment.  
  
MetaKnight: I wake up when the sun rises.  
  
Kirby: No! It's time to get up! The moon's up, and that's the time you're supposed to be up!  
  
MetaKnight: I'm not nocturnal. I'm not a vampire.  
  
Kirby: Hi, Metaknight! Hi, MetaKnight!  
  
MetaKnight: GO TO SLEEP!  
  
Kirby: Well, okay!  
  
(Kirby goes to lie down in his sleeping bag again. He sleeps for only several minutes until he starts screaming.)  
  
Kirby: AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!  
  
MetaKnight: *groans* What now?  
  
(Kirby jumps on MetaKnight's bed.)  
  
Kirby: I had a nightmare!! King Dedede was eating! and it was gross!  
  
MetaKnight: Anything King Dedede eats is gross. Now go back to sleep.  
  
Kirby: What if I have another nightmare?  
  
MetaKnight: Deal with it.  
  
Kirby: Fine.  
  
(Kirby goes back to 'sleep' but finds himself screaming again and jumping on MetaKnight's bed over and over.)  
  
Kirby: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!!  
  
MetaKnight: Why do you keep waking me up?  
  
Kirby: I had another nightmare! King Dedede was on the toilet!  
  
MetaKnight: Oh dear...  
  
Kirby: yes! And it was scary!  
  
MetaKnight: You'll live. Now go to sleep.  
  
Kirby: be that way!  
  
(kirby goes back to sleep. MetaKnight suddenly slips down the side of the bed in between his bed and the wall. Kirby jumps awake and finds MetaKnight.)  
  
Kirby: Hi, metaKnight! Hi, metaKnight! Hi, metaKnight!  
  
Metaknight: get outta here! I need to write in my diary!  
  
kirby: Oh... So that's what this room's for...  
  
MetaKnight: Yes, now leave!  
  
(Kirby leaves and waits. MetaKnight emerges than goes back to bed.)  
  
Kirby: GET UP, LAZY HEAD!  
  
MetaKnight: You do know you're very annoying, right?  
  
Kirby: No, ya think?  
  
MetaKnight: *sighs, annoyed* Just go to bed.  
  
Kirby: Whatever you say!  
  
(Kirby takes a match, and quickly goes over to the sheath that holds MetaKnight's oddly shaped sword. He lights it on fire, then quickly jumps into the TV with no idea how he got in.)  
  
Kirby: Hello, people of Cappy Town! It's a beautiful day outside, and over there, we can see MetaKnight's sheath is burning!  
  
MetaKnight: *jumps up* WHAT?! STOP, DROP, ROLL! STOP, DROP ROLL!  
  
(metaKnight rolls around, trying to put the fire on his sheath out.)  
  
Kirby: *laughs*  
  
MetaKnight: YOU SHUT UP!  
  
Kirby: No.  
  
MetaKnight: yes!  
  
Kirby: No.  
  
MetaKnight: Yes! Do so, now!  
  
Kirby: Do what?  
  
MetaKnight: *notices the fire's out and gets up* SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Kirby: And what if I don't want to? I have a right to talk!  
  
MetaKnight: Right . . .  
  
Kirby: And besides, I'm in the TV, and the only way you can shut me up is to . . .  
  
MetaKnight: Turn the TV off, I know.  
  
(MetaKnight turns off the TV, but Kirby jumps out of the TV right before it turns off.)  
  
MetaKnight: Darn!  
  
Kirby: Can't get rid of me that easily!  
  
MetaKnight: *raspberry* You suck.  
  
Kirby: No, you suck!  
  
MetaKnight: You do!  
  
Kirby: You do!  
  
MetaKnight: No I don't!  
  
Kirby: Yes you do!  
  
MetaKnight: No!  
  
Kirby: Yes!  
  
MetaKnight: No!  
  
Kirby: No!  
  
MetaKnight: Yes! Shoot . . .  
  
Kirby: Ha-ha! You admit it!  
  
MetaKnight: I did not, you tricked me!  
  
Kirby: *raspberry* I don't trick people.  
  
MetaKnight: Ah, shut up. You have to go to school in the morning, so, GOOD NIGHT!!  
  
(MetaKnight falls asleep)  
  
Kirby: Fine. Be mean like that.  
  
(Kirby goes to sleep too, and we wait for chapter two!!)  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? Me and my friend Amber were just REALLY bored one day, and so we started this. Next time:  
  
Chapter 2: A bad end to a wonderful day:  
  
Kirby comes home from school with a pet, and MetaKnight has been sleeping all day! When Kirby wakes MetaKnight up and introduces his new pet, MetaKnight is shocked!! Who or what could Kirby's pet be? Stay tuned, and find out . . .  
  
Characters: MetaKnight: Me Kirby: Amber Pet: ??? 


	2. Hiya, my pet!

Wake Up, MetaKnight!  
  
By: KirbsterMK and MetaKnight05  
  
Author's note: Me and my friend (Amber) are writing this story just for the fun of it. DarkAngel (the author of The Cry of a Jinjo and It's Time for Tuff to Face the Music) is also helping with this story by being the pet Kirby comes home with!  
  
IMPORTANT: Mind you, this story takes place a few years after MetaKnight has trained Kirby. KIRBY IS ABLE TO SPEAK, and be annoying. Oh, AND WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE!! ^_^  
  
The personalities are quite different, as you'll find out. The personalities are actually quite like this:  
  
MetaKnight: Me  
  
Kirby: My friend Amber  
  
Pet: DarkAngel  
  
More to come. On to Chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2: A Bad Ending to a Wonderful Day . . . Sleeping?  
  
(MetaKnight is sleeping on his bed. It's late in the afternoon, and he's been sleeping all day, while Kirby went to school. Kirby suddenly busts down the door, and jumps on MetaKnight's bed.)  
  
Kirby: Hi, MetaKnight! Hi MetaKnight! Hi, MetaKnight!  
  
MetaKnight: *groans* Go back to school . . .  
  
Kirby: I found a new pet at school today!  
  
MetaKnight: Oh, good for you. What is it, a bunny rabbit?  
  
Kirby: No, silly! It's a big red puppy!  
  
MetaKnight: Right, so now you're having Clifford the Big Red Dog in our house. He sleeps outside.  
  
Kirby: No, his name isn't Clifford! His name's Wolfie!  
  
MetaKnight: Uh-huh. Good night.  
  
Kirby: WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO MEET HIM!  
  
MetaKnight: Let him come in and meet me sleeping. I could care less about him at the moment.  
  
Kirby: Okay!  
  
(Kirby motions from the door. MetaKnight opens his eyes and suddenly jumps up as he sees a familiar sight in the doorway.)  
  
MetaKnight: AHH!! WHERE'D HE COME FROM?!  
  
(Guess who, guess who! Nope, you stand corrected! Wolfwrath stood in the doorway, growling at the sight of MetaKnight.)  
  
MetaKnight: *nervous laugh* Hi, Wolfie! Um . . . How was your day today? Great? Mine too! Buh-bye!  
  
(MetaKnight hides under his blankets)  
  
Kirby: MetaKnight, you can't hide forever! He's a good doggie! Oh, and I told him he could have your bed.  
  
MetaKnight: WHAT?!  
  
Kirby: Well, he needed a place to sleep!  
  
MetaKnight: I'll build him a dog house!  
  
Kirby: He doesn't like sleeping outside. It might rain.  
  
MetaKnight: Well, It's either him, or it's me that stays! This house is too small for the both of us!  
  
Kirby: Then he stays!  
  
MetaKnight: Nuh-uh! No way! I am NOT sleeping outside!  
  
(A while later, MetaKnight is sitting outside next to a dog house, with his arms folded over his chest)  
  
MetaKnight: I can't believe I'm sleeping outside. KIRBY!!  
  
(Kirby comes running out)  
  
Kirby: Yes?  
  
MetaKnight: *whining* I want my bed back!  
  
Kirby: Get another one!  
  
MetaKnight: What if I don't feel like it?  
  
Kirby: Then . . . Fight Wolfie again! I'll bail you out if you need it!  
  
MetaKnight: NO!  
  
Kirby: Why? Are you afraid of that cute little puppy dog?  
  
MetaKnight: Kirby, he's not a puppy dog. His eyes are glowing. He has big fangs. HE'S EVIL!!  
  
Kirby: Then go get Sword Knight and Blade Knight to help you!  
  
MetaKnight: But I don't know where they are!  
  
Kirby: You idiot, they always follow you!!  
  
MetaKnight: *looks behind him* Well they haven't followed me for a while . . .  
  
Kirby: Me and Wolfie will find them for you!  
  
MetaKnight: *shakes head vigorously* No thank you!  
  
Kirby: But MetaKnight, you can't be afraid of your pet!  
  
MetaKnight: He's not my pet!! He's a freak!!  
  
(Wolfwrath hears this and growls)  
  
MetaKnight: You are, you can't deny it!  
  
Wolfwrath: It takes one to know one, little ball of fluff!  
  
MetaKnight: AIIEEEEEEEE!! You can talk!  
  
Wolfwrath: naw, I thought trees could talk.  
  
(A whispy tree turns towards them)  
  
Whispy Tree: Oh, but trees CAN talk!  
  
Wolfwrath: That's not the point.  
  
MetaKnight & Kirby: AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!  
  
(later, the three are walking in the woods. MetaKnight walks FAAAAAAAAR behind Kirby and the so-called 'Wolfie'.)  
  
Kirby: Itsedemu guusu Kaabi hoshi no Kaabi!  
  
MetaKnight: *covers ears* Will you please stop singing that song?!?!  
  
(Kirby doesn't hear him, and keeps on singing.)  
  
MetaKnight: SHUT UP!!!  
  
(Kirby turns around towards MetaKnight.)  
  
Kirby: Oh, sorry, Mety, did you say something?  
  
MetaKnight: *slaps forehead* Well, no duh!  
  
Kirby: MetaKnight, who are you talking to?  
  
MetaKnight: What do you mean, who am I talking to?  
  
Kirby: I asked if who your crush was, and you said, 'Well, no duh!'!  
  
MetaKnight: No, you asked me . . . Ah, forget it.  
  
Wolfwrath: I think you have problems. Major ones. Does anyone here know Mary Sue?  
  
Kirby: I DO!!! . . . Who's a Mary Sue?  
  
Wolfwrath: It's this one girl who needs lots of help. She thinks she's perfect, but she's really not, and thinks she's better than anyone else.  
  
Mary Sue: Hello, everybody! What's up?  
  
MetaKnight: O.o Right, then. I'm leaving . . .  
  
Wolfwrath: Hey, you wanna be friends? I'm a very loving person.  
  
MetaKnight: *inching away from Wolfwrath as he just realizes he was standing right next to him.* No thanks . . .  
  
Kirby: Hey, look, Castle Dedede!! Let's go see if he's on the toilet!!  
  
Wolfwrath: I'd rather not . . .  
  
MetaKnight: I've got a better idea.  
  
Kirby and Wolfwrath: What would that be?  
  
MetaKnight: We find Sword and Blade.  
  
All: YAY! A QUEST!!!  
  
(And so ends the EXTREMELY short chapter 2.)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry this was so short and that I haven't updated in forever. I've decided to change this into a story, and not an RPG. I can't co-author stories for crap. So, it's a regular story, still co-authored by Amber, of course, it's just not an RPG. XD See ya 'round! 


	3. The Ceremony

Wake Up, MetaKnight!  
  
By: KirbsterMK and MetaKnight05  
  
Author's note: Me and my friend (Amber) are writing this story just for the fun of it. DarkAngel (the author of The Cry of a Jinjo and It's Time for Tuff to Face the Music) is also helping with this story by being the pet Kirby comes home with!  
  
IMPORTANT: Mind you, this story takes place a few years after MetaKnight has trained Kirby. KIRBY IS ABLE TO SPEAK, and be annoying. Oh, AND WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE!! ^_^  
  
The personalities are quite different, as you'll find out. The personalities are actually quite like this:  
  
MetaKnight: Me  
  
Kirby: My friend Amber  
  
Pet: DarkAngel  
  
Blade: DarkAngel's sister  
  
Sword: CRYS:crystalda  
  
OKAY!! I've decided that this story will stay an RPG and that there will be a different story of the three (Or five, if you count Sword and Blade) every chapter. So, yeah. It will be funny! Hopefully . . .  
  
More to come. On to Chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3: Finding Sword and Blade  
  
(Kirby, MetaKnight, and Wolfwrath are walking through the woods. MetaKnight's walking a little behind because of Wolfwrath.)  
  
Kirby: Okay, Wolfie, go sniff 'em out!!  
  
Wolfwrath: They went east.  
  
Kirby: Okay!  
  
(Kirby starts walking south)  
  
MetaKnight: Kirby, that's not east!! Dang it, you're gonna get us all lost . . .  
  
Kirby: COOL!! I wanna get lost!!  
  
MetaKnight and Wolfwrath: *sweatdrop*  
  
MetaKnight: East is to your right Kirby.  
  
Kirby: Oh . . . I knew that!!  
  
(After an hour of walking, the three are taking an afternoon nap)  
  
Wolfwrath: *looks at MetaKnight and Kirby* How can they sleep this much??? *howls*  
  
MetaKnight and Kirby: AAIIIIEEEE!!!! *jump up*  
  
Wolfwrath: Don't we have to find you're . . . uhm . . . soldiers?  
  
MetaKnight: Oh, yeah . . .  
  
(We hear bickering a few feet away. Suddenly Sword and Blade walk towards the three)  
  
Sword: But I want to scare MetaKnight! I'm the master.  
  
Blade: BUT I'M BETTER!!  
  
Sword: IF YOU DON'T ADMIT THAT I'M BETTER, I'M GONNA POKE YOU WITH MY STICK!!!  
  
Blade: *cowers* Okay, okay . . . You're better . . .  
  
Sword: yay!  
  
MetaKnight: Uh, excuse me, we're you two just planning against your captain???  
  
Blade Yes  
  
Sword: No . . .  
  
MetaKnight: That's what I thought . . .  
  
Kirby: *gasp* It's nighttime!! Come on, Blade, let's do our annual ceremony of . . .  
  
Blade: INDIAN DANCE!!  
  
Kirby and Blade: *chanting repeatedly* Hya-hya-hya-hya! Hya-hya-hya-hya!  
  
Wolfwrath: They are idiots . . .  
  
MetaKnight: O.o I agree.  
  
Sword: AND NOW, TO CONCLUDE THIS YEARS CEREMONY!! We will . . . decapitate our sacrifice . . .  
  
Blade and Kirby: And that would be???  
  
Sword: . . . MetaKnight . . .  
  
Wolfwrath: Well, it's been nice knowin' ya.  
  
Sword: . . . And Wolfwrath . . .  
  
Wolfwrath: Yipe!  
  
MetaKnight: You wouldn't do that to a fellow Star Warrior, would you?  
  
Kirby: Only vampires are sacrificed, Meta, so, sorry.  
  
MetaKnight: But I'm not a vampire!!  
  
Sword: Well, now you are.  
  
Wolfwrath: I'm not a vampire, I'm a wolf!!  
  
Blade: You got sharp fangs, don't you?  
  
Wolfwrath: Yeah . . .  
  
Sword, Blade, Kirby: You're a vampire!  
  
Kirby: Plus you're nocturnal!!  
  
MetaKnight: I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, I'M NOT NOCTURNAL!!! I SLEEP DURING THE DAY!! I mean . . . Dangit!! I meant at night!!  
  
Kirby: See?!?! Denying what he said!! He's a vampire!!  
  
MetaKnight: YOU CAN'T DECAPITATE ME!!  
  
Sword: Sure we can. We'll just get you when you're sleeping.  
  
Wolfwrath: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MetaKnight, I say we make a truce, and partner up . . . Just for now . . .  
  
MetaKnight: DEAL!!  
  
(MetaKnight and Wolfwrath run off)  
  
Sword: aww . . . Now they can't join us for our roasted squid dinner . . .  
  
Blade: Oh well, maybe they'll join us next year . . .  
  
Kirby: Or maybe . . . We can trick them into coming to this year's ceremony . . . but we have to get them here before midnight or the whole thing's ruined . . .  
  
Sword: Ahhhh . . . Well thought up, Kirby . . .  
  
Blade: So, what's the plan?  
  
Sword: I have it all planned out . . .  
  
(The three huddle together and whisper the plan to each other.)  
  
What has happened? How did Sword and Blade find MetaKnight, Kirby, and Wolfwrath??? WHAT ARE THEIR PLANS TO BRING METAKNIGHT AND WOLFWRATH TO THIS YEAR'S CEREMONY?!?!?!?! WE'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL I UPDATE!! 


End file.
